This study aims to determine whether usual blood pressure control is different from low blood pressure control in slowing the progression of hypertension-induced renal disease in African-Americans. The second objective is to determine whether a calcium channel blocker, an ACE inhibitor or a beta blocker are different in their effects to slow progression of hypertension-induced renal disease in African-Americans.